Road Tripped
Road Tripped is the second half of the eighth episode of the first season pf Wild Grinders. Synopsis This episode begins as the setting takes place at the beach. Lil Rob steals two tacos from Freddy, and toss one of them to Meaty. However, this is just an imagination for Meaty. Pattie is running to the van excitingly in a hurry. The van is owned by Gene, since his college year, but unfortunately, the van might be broken in multiple times. Denise is chatting with Kate & Mary about the unknown crisis they have, but Pattie does not allow any cell phones during the road trip, which makes Denise terrified. Lil Rob starts to tease Denise, but in the same way as Pattie, Gene does not allow any skateboards during road trip. Lil Rob is shockingly horrified, as Denise starts the same teasing as he does earlier. Lil Rob cunningly pulls out a spare board, while Denise's spare phone rings, as both of the kids make a "truce". Meaty's flatulence disgusted the family before Gene drives. Lil Rob cleans up inside the van, using a cleansing spray. Gene's van stopped for the first time, as he declares "I can fix that". The family begins to travel. In a first stop, the family visit a museum, that locates an earwax-collected Tyrannosaurus Rex. As Denise is busy talking to Kate & Mary, Lil Rob and Meaty plans too skate on top of the inanimate Rex, as they hit Denise, spinning around, and leaving her "backup" phone on the T-Rex's mouth. Patties lets Meaty run an errand to take a photo for the earwax sculpture. Meaty sneezes, as his saliva burns and melts the sculpture, as the family begins to scatter. The next stop is a guava park. As Denise, Gene, and Pattie leaves, Lil Rob and Meaty start to skate on the guavas. On an unlikely buildup, the giant guavas that they've skated on are real and rather squishy. After the family visited the guava park, Lil Rob and Meaty spot a mad truck driver, following the family. In order to avoid the mad truck driver's chase, Lil Rob points out a direction to the Giant Tools Museum, which makes Gene joyful. Lil Rob grew amazed that he sees large construction tools to skate on. He and Meaty begin skating on the ruler tape, but the mad truck driver arrives. The both are unable to perform a trick, as they quickly put the family back to the van and head back to the road. Rob explains that the mad truck driver is chasing the family, but the family did not believe in him. He tells Gene to turn to the right, as it reveals that there is a romance novel attraction, which makes Pattie excited and flirty. The two kids and Meaty are not interested in this attraction. The mad truck driver finally spotted Lil Rob and Meaty, then chased them around the building. As the both headed to a dead end, Lil Rob pass aside to the mad truck. The both finally escaped the mad truck, but Denise caught Lil Rob and Meaty that they are skating. The mad truck driver jumps out of the truck, as Denise is horrified at him. Instead of hurting the three, the mad truck driver founded Denise's backup phone out of the earwax T-Rex's mouth, before Denise retrieves it happily. After a lot of boring adventures happened, the parents decided to give a surprise to the kids. The surprise is presented as a beach, but another surprise is that Goggles is stuck inside the van. Denise, as Lil Rob wondering where she is, finds a cell phone booth in enjoyment. Characters Major Events International Title Trivia Original *The ringtone that Denise have was shown as a "Freddy" song, as seen in Out of Tune. *'Road Tripped' is basically a playful reference for "road trip", as the "-ed" is added. *Denise is likely to be the first character, who takes one of Lil' Rob's quotes (AMAAAAZING!) *The mad truck driver ends his sentence with "man". In irony, the mad truck driver is rarely related to Jack Knife. *"I can fix that", quoted by Gene, is a running gag of this episode. Animation Errors Gallery Screenshots Road Tripped.png Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders